Return Of The Dark Arms
by AlphaNight
Summary: A former student arrives back at the DWMA on account that the Kishin broke free, Lord Death calls all the death Scythes back, little to the thought that Kira Akane, a girl he raised along with his own son, Death The Kid. Is the rush of memories to much for her and Kid? Will Stein stop being jealous of her knew Meister? or is his worrying a good thing?
1. Off My Trail

Return Of The Dark Arms

Chapter 1

Off My Trail

She looked around as she walked herself up the stairs of the Death Weapon Meister Academy, its been about seven years since she had last been here. Would they remember her? Well Lord Death does, he did call for all death scythes to come to Death City.

She stood at the top of the stairs looking up at the school, her hands rest in her pocket.

"Are you Kira?" A man walked up to her his skin a pale blue.

"I am, " she looked at him, immediately looking into his soul. A meister.

"Im Sid, it's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Death talks very highly of you." he held out his hand,

" Lord Death remembers me?" She took his hand and shook it.

"he practically raised you with Kid, "

"that is true," she shrugged putting her hands back into her coat pockets

"hes expecting you in the death room." Sid walked towards the building.

"right" she nodded and followed him

"Kira! How have you been?!" Lord Death exclaimed as she walked up the stairs to the mirror.

"ive been hanging in there," she smiled as she stood in front of the mirror.

"you must know why I called-"

"Father!" Kid walked into the room, "What is the meaning of this?"

"uh Kid" Lord Death looked at her, but Kid went on. "Kid!" Lord Death almost yelled at him.

"What?" Kid tilted his head,

"Kira is here." Lord Death pointed to her.

"Yo" She waved,

"KIRA!" Patty exclaimed and jumped on her.

"well hello there," she caught Patty, stumbling back and falling to the floor.

"Patty come on don't choke the girl." Liz pulled her sister off of Kira.

"awwwwww." Patty pouted then stood next to Liz crossing her arms.

"Thanks," Kira stood up and dusted her uniform off.

"Kira.." kid mumbled still slightly in shock, the last time he saw her, she was just ten. So much has changed about her in seven years. Her black silky hair was now down to her knees, her body had grown, she wasn't flat anymore, and she was almost as tall as she was.

"better yet.." Kid thought aloud. "How does Patty know Kira?" The rooms attention turned to the bubbly blonde little sister.

"Patty?" Liz looked at her younger sister.

"Yes?" she tilted her head completely unaware of the situation.

"How do you know Kira?"

"We met in Brooklyn, remember Liz? It was right before Kid found us" Patty looked at Kira, then at Liz. "shes the one who told us to mug Kid."

"what?" Lord Death looked to Kira.

"aheheheh" She put her hand behind her head, "its true, it was the only way to get Kid off my trial when I left.

"now that that's settled " Stein walked into the room. "Kira where will you be staying?"

"is my old apartment still open?"

"no, the Meister Maka Albarn lives there now with her weapon partner Soul." Stein stood among the circle.

"oh. Well then." she crossed her arms, "I guess ill have to find a new apartment."

"Until then, stay at my place." Stein played with the screw in his head, slowly turning it.

"sounds like a plan." she nodded

"But but.." Kid mumbled.

"hmm?" Kira turned to look at him

"n-nothing." Kid looked down. "how about we catch up some time?"

"sure sounds awe-" Stein had grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"Kira, we need to talk." Stein said sternly.

"r-right" she nodded

"After class meet me in the teacher's lounge" He fixed his glasses then walked out of the Death room.


	2. Tears Of The Soul

Tears of the Soul

"So Stein," she sat at the table with her former meister. "What is it that you needed?"

"It's About your partner." Stein leaned back in his chair. "I don't approve of her."

"I havent even met her and your telling me you don't like her," She looked at him, then stood up and went to one of the vending machines. She shuffled around her coat pocket and pulled out a few coins, "Stein, that doesn't make e to confident in her." she put a few coins in the machine then went to press a button, Steins hand beat hers.

"I don't trust her Kira." he said, his mouth was right by her ear. "please watch yourself." he pressed the button then pulled back and left the room.

"what could he be so worried about?" she mumbled softly as she bent over to pick up her drink as it plopped out of the machine. She shook her head and cracked the soda open, her favorite, Death-a-cola. She sipped her soda.

'of course' She thought to herself ' he could be jealous that hes not the one partnered with me.' She shrugged the thought off and walked out of the room.

"yo Kid" She walked up to him, sipping the last drops of her soda. He was with a group of friend.

"Kira," he smiled. "Guys this is the death scythe my father told us about, and my childhood friend, Kira Akane. " Kid held his hand out presenting me to them.

"Hello Im Scythe Miester Maka Albarn, and this is my partner Soul 'Eater' Evans." A girl with light colored pig tails introduced herself to Kira.

"Right the pair that's living in my apartment. " Kira tossed the can she had at a trash can a couple of feet away, and made it.

"wh-what?" Maka mumbled

"oh nothing, keeping up on rent right?" Kira chuckled. Maka nodded hesitantly.

"Im Soul, As Maka said, apparently im not cool enough to introduce myself." He huffed.

"So youre the one they've been talking about, Kira Akane." The boy with blue spiky hair looked at Kira "Youll never surpass my power so stop being such a big shot, cause im the star around here, I am BlackStar!" the boy continued on.

"So it seems.." Kira looked at him, unamused with his whole accusation about people talking about her.

"B-BlackStar lets not get carried away now" A taller female tried to calm the hot head down. "she is a Death Scythe after all.."

"it doesn't matter if shes a kishin ill beat her into place!" he started laughing manically.

"you fight me?" she shook her head " I have places to be," she sighed, then turned to Kid, "Ill see you later"

Without another word, and before BlackStar could finish laughing, Kira walked down the stairs of the DWMA. She looked up at the sun as it slowly set. She looked around and walked towards a small market. It wasn't hard to find with her memories of running through these streets with Kid. She found herself smiling at these thoughts. She shook her head and walked into the market.

"Stein im home!" she chuckled holding a few bags in her arms as she walked into Steins house. "hmm. Not home I see." she sighed and sat on the couch setting her bags next to her.

"Alone.." she mumbled then laid back. She closed her eyes her memories of Death City coming back to her, the first time she turned into a weapon. "the blade of your soul.." she mumbled softly rolled to lay on her side. The couch was comfortable, she soon drifted off to sleep.

"huh?" she opened her eyes, looking up to see her soul. It was black, she smiled and drifted to it and hugged it, feeling her own warmth. She smiled closing her eyes once again

"Kira!" a six year old Kid chuckled as he tackled her.

"Kid!" she chuckled hugging him.

"Promise you wont leave me.." he looked at her suddenly the mood of there play time changing.

"Kid.." she mumbled sitting up. "you know I can't promise that.." She looked down.

"you can! You're my only friend.." He started to tear up.

She groaned shifting her body and rolling over, her arm hanging over the edge of the couch.

Stein walked into his house seeing her asleep. He looked over her then moved the bags she had to the other couch. He sighed, then took her shoes off gently laying her legs back on the couch and pulling the blanket from the back of the couch and pulling it over her.

"this girl.." he mumbled then walked over to his room.

"Kira! Stop!" Kid ran after her as she walked out of the DWMA.

"Kid, Im leaving." She stopped at the stairs looking back to Kid.

"You cant leave.. Youre my only friend.." Kid froze looking down, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Kid Im sorry…" she sniffled fighting the tears, looking down the stairs. "I cant stay.." She took off running down the stairs not stopping.

"Kira!" He stopped looking down the stair, unable to move anymore.

She shot up in the middle of the night, tears rolling down her cheeks. She shook her head hiding her face in her hands. She closed here eyes tightly. She took a deep breath trying to stop crying

"Sh Sh " Stein rushed over to her and hugs her wrapping his arms around her.

"S-Stein.." she leans into the hug hiding her face to his chest.

"your wave lengths…" He mumbled softly as she sobbed herself back to sleep in his arms. The pain of being alone for so long has finally caught up with her. He leaned back against the couch looking up at the ceiling.

"I need a cigarette" He closed his eyes his hand resting on the girls head.


	3. A New Partner

Chapter 3

A New Partner

She looked at herself in the mirror then shook her head and finished washing her face. She whipped her face off with a hand towel then ran a brush through her black silky hair. She sighed at herself. She was disappointed that she broke down, again in front of Stein. She shook her head closing her eyes leaning her head against the mirror.

"Hurry up" Stein knocked on the door, "Class starts soon"

"alright" she stood straight up and fixed her tie then opened the door and walked past Stein. She smiled and grabbed her coat and puts in on. She stretched her arms out. "Lets go Stein."

"I cant find my shirt" Stein glanced at her, then looked around his room.

"You told be to hurry, and your not ready?" She shook her head and opened the door coming face to face with a tall woman with glasses. Her hair was in an up tight bun. Although it didn't suite her statue, it looked good, at least with her shirt.

"Are you Kira Akane?" The woman fixed her glasses, looking down on Kira.

"I am.." She looked back to see Stein still searching for his shirt. "Its on your bed you idiot,."

"Its not." Stein second guessing himself popped his head up from looking under his bed, looked and saw his shirt laying, nicely folded on the edge of his bed. "Well then.." He stood and put it on.

"I am Anya Daughtry, your new partner." She held out her hand to Kira.

"oh.." Kira hesitantly went to shake her hand.

"Alright." Stein walked up behind her, patting her back, pushing her hand away from Anyas "Lets go"

"R-right.." Kira looked at Anya, who was glaring at Stein. "Youre coming to right?"

"I am." Anya shook her head and walked off ahead of them to the DWMA.

Kira stretched her arms out as she reached the top of the stairs. Anya and Stein trailing some ways behind her. She smiled to herself, besides her little breakdown last night, it was great to be back in Death City. She missed the kindness of the people. The world outside had treated her so unfriendly. She reached her hand up to feel the thick pink scared 'X' on her throat. She looked down and shook her head. Its supposed to be a happy day, After classes she was going to the café with Kid and a few of his friends. She let out a sigh and walked into the DWMA.

"you know, I don't want you to partner with her." Stein looked at Anya as they walked up the stairs.

"I assumed when you didn't let her shake my hand." Anya looked up to see Kira stretch. "Do you know that girls soul-"

"I know. " Stein said before she could finish. "That's why I don't think you would be the best match for her. Your souls wave lengths are too weak for hers." Without another word Stein left Anya behind walking up the stairs to get away from her.

"Ill prove you wrong Stein!" She called after him.

Kid frantically looked around his room. He couldn't find it. Where could it be? His wallet is gone. The only picture he had of them was in there. Him and his only childhood friend, Kira. He tore threw his drawers looking for it.

"Yo Kid.." Liz walked into his room.

"Not now I cant find my wallet!" He picked everything up off the floor and put it back in his drawer neatly then tore threw the next.

"Um." Liz leaned up against the door frame holding up his wallet. "You left it in the dining room last night."

"Liz.." He looked down then cleaned up the mess he had made then stood up and walked over to the eldest of the Thompson sisters. "Thank you.." He took his wallet. "My mind just.. I don't know I'm happy she's back but.. She's so different.."

"Imagine how she sees you Kid. You've definantly changed since she last saw you. Get some one on one time with her to catch up. I mean she's a Death Scythe now." She put her hand on the scatter brained reapers shoulder. "It will take some time." She walked out of the room.

She sighed tapping her pen on her desk. She looked up at the bunch of student looking down at her, she was waiting for Stein to get to class.

"Sorry im late." Stein walked in, Anya and Spirit following behind him.

"Finally, you're getting old aren't ya Stein?" Kira sat up, the classed giggled and snickered.

"No, Spirit had problems Introducing himself to Anya." Stein slowly turned the screw in his head. "I think today's lesson should be held outside, in the court yard."

"Huh?" Kira tilted her head. "Why?" Her and the students looked confused.

"I challenged him to a duel." Anya fixed her glasses. "Him and Spirit against You and I."


	4. The Battle That Could Of Killed

_**Chapter 4**_

**_The Battle That Could Of Killed_**

Kira stood in front of Anya looking at Spirit and Stein across the yard. Spirit shook his head, mumbling something to Stein then transforming into his scythe form

"Is this a good idea?" Kira looked an Anya, then over to the crowd of students gathered around them. Kid was standing with his friends, looking slightly worried.

"Its time to transform Akane." Anya held out her hand, "Your Demon Scythe form." Without another worn Kira looked down and closed her eyes. She let out a sigh and with a flash of bright light she transformed into a dual headed scythe.

"Hah," Anya smirked catching her knew partner and spinning her in her hands. Being blunt she straight off charged at Stein.

"Don't Do That!" Kira called out, "Stein can use his soul wave length to attack, stay at a distance and wait until he comes to you!"

"hm?" Anya stopped. "What do you mean?" She looked down at Kira in her hands.

"Try this form," Kira shifted her form into a regular one blade scythe. "When he attacks-"

"To slow.." Stein swung his weapon at Anya with such power, he broke the wave length between the inexperienced miester and weapon pair, sending the weapon flying back out of her of her hands.

"I-I.." Anya looked for her weapon she tried calling to it but it didn't respond.

"As I told you your not a good enough meister for her. How is it that lord death chose you, is beyond me." Stein let Spirit go and he transformed back. "Its not about wave lengths with her, it how you listen to her when shes fighting. She'll tell you how to do it"

"Stein I.. I dint think.." Anya looked down.

"That's right you didn't think." Stein looked down at the sulking female. "Your not her meister until you can beat me with her." Stein walked past her. "But youre clearly incapable of that."

Stein walked towards the crowd that surrounded his former partner. Spirit running up behind him, grabbing his shoulder and stopping him.

"Hey Stein, That wasn't fair. You used Kiras soul to deflect Anya from fully connecting." Spirit looked at Stein. "Is there seriously something wrong with Anya? Or do you miss Kira as much as Kid?"

"Look Spirit. This womans soul. Its not right, " Stein looked to Anya who was getting up and dusting herself off.

"What do you mean?" Spirit looked over to Anya then back to Stein.

"Shes not a meister, " Stein looked away thwn continued walking.

"Stein!" Maka ran up to him "Kira was hurt in the fight!"

"Shit.." Stein ran up to Kira moving the crowd out of his way,

Kid was sitting next to Kira, his arms around her. Kira was hunched over holding her neck, blood visibly dripping down her arm.

"Alright everyone back to class!" Spirit called out, the crowd slowly dissipating.

"damn it.." Stein kneeled down to her. "Let me see.." She sat up slowly moving her hand away, a large cut from the nape of her neck, lead down her chest. She mumbled something then blacked out.

"Kira!" Kid yelled.

"Damn it.." Kid punched the wall waiting outside the infirmary.

"Kid calm down." Soul put his hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine. Steins stitching her up now and shell need rest, "

"Hes right kid," Maka stood next to them. "Its getting late, we should go rest. She should be awake tomorrow. We don't want to burden her tonight, go home and rest Kid. "

"Right.." Kid nodded looking down. He stepped away from the wall then started walking away without another word.

Kiras mind drifted, searching her soul. Her mind stopped, settling on the memory of the battle. Who really injured her? Stein wouldn't of done anything to harm her. She let the memory play over and over again. She paused in, looking closely. Anya, it was Anya. She used her soul wave length purposely to harm her. That's why her soul was hurrying to resonate. To break Kira from the inside out. Anya was not a meister, She was an assassin. She was sent by the only witch that had it out for Kira. Medusa.


	5. Blue Fizzy Soda

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Blue Fizzy Soda _**

"I should of known.." Stein sat in his chair in front of his home computer. He sighed leaning back looking up at the ceiling. "She was off guard its all my fault…"

Hours later there was a knock at his door. He stood up from his bed and walked to the door. He opened the door to find Spirit stumbling in, drunk as usual. Stein caught his friend and led him to the couch.

"You smell like the liquor cabinet Spirit." Stein set his weapon on the couch.

"That woman.." Spirit groaned "I was talking to her, " He sat himself up. "She said something about witches after the Death Scythe Dark Arms. "

"What?" Stein froze. Kira was at the school infirmary. Alone. Anya was no where to be found. Stein ran out of the house rushing towards the DWMA.

"Stein what's the hurry?" Soul and Maka were walking home from the market.

"Witches are in Death City there after Kira!" Stein didn't stop, he ran right past them.

"What?" Maka looked at Soul then the pair took off after Stein.

Anya looked over the sleeping Kira. Trailing her fingers down her smooth skin. The girl was beautiful. Anya sighed the girl looked a lot like her mother. She smiled then released her soul protect, sending out a large wave length. She looked back down at Kira, The girl stirred and started to wake. She slowly sat up, her hand on her head.

"What?" She cringed collapsing back down.

"Stay down child." Anya put her hand over her eyes.

"Anya.." She mumbled, "Where's Stein?"

"He's at home, asleep." Anya smiled, two of Medusas snakes slithered down her arm. Slithering onto Kiras skin, the snakes settled as tattoos across her chest. Kira shifted slowly falling back asleep, not noticing what had just happened. Anya smirked. "Soon." she mumbled then re cast the soul protect on herself and Kira.

She walked to the window, looking up at the moon and its awkward face. She looked back in the room as Stein, Maka, and Soul burst in the door. Anya laughed evilly then disappeared into the night.

"Damn woman!" Stein growled then rushed to Kira, She looked fine, she was fast asleep.

"Stein we'll-" Maka started,

"No." Stein kneeled next to Kira feeling her forehead. "Maka.. M-May I ask you a favor?"

Maka slightly startled at her teachers shaky tone, along with the anger in his voice. She was slightly scared "Y-Yes, What is it?" She looked out the window.

"Don't leave Kiras side. " Stein stood up. He didn't look at Maka, or Kira again. He just left.

"Stein!" Soul followed after him "What's your problem? What happened to the cool level headed teacher you used to be?" Soul walked in front of his teacher, looking up at him. Something was off about his expression. He was broken.

"Its my fault she couldn't defend herself.." Stein had been broken. He blamed himself. He felt as if he should protect her. Even if it costs his life.

"Look Stein. I don't think it was you. " Soul put his hand on Steins shoulder. "I was there to, Anya's Soul was wrapping itself around Kiras."

"Still.. I should have known.." Stein shrugged of his hand and walked past him. Soul started to follow, but did not want to leave his meister with a witch after the girl she could not leave.

Stein wondered around Death City, not consciously thinking of where he was going. He stopped at a market, much like the one in England he and Kira went to all those years ago. He walked in and looked around. It was almost exactly like the one they went to.

"Stein!" The young black haired girl tugged on his sleeve pulling him into the small shop. She was only thirteen.

"Alright alright," He chuckled walking into the shop with her. She ran up to the soda display and grabbed a bottle with a fizzy blue liquid in it.

"Its my favorite! Can you get it for me?" She smiled up to him. He looked at her, unable to resist her cuteness he gave in and bought her the drink.

Stein sighed happily at his memories finding that he had bough one for her. He sat on a bench outside the market. He held the glass bottle in his hand, turning the bottle slowly. Water droplets collected on the cold bottle in the humid night air.

The next morning Kira awoke to BlackStar and Soul arguing about who would play the new game Soul bought for them to play, first. The whole gang was there.

"Kira." Kid smiled sitting on a chair bed side to her.

"Fancy seeing you here." She chuckled slightly. She sat up looking around to see the smiling faces of her friends.

"Glad to see you up." Tsubaki smiled.

"She cant die yet she owes me a fight" BlackStar smirked, Soul nudged him shaking his head.

Maka put her hand on her forehead checking for a temperature .She felt fine. Maka was uneasy. Kira looked at her concerned. She shook her head, basically saying to her 'later' Then smiled and greeted her.

Liz looked at Kira in disgust. She despised Kira with a passion. Liz sighed looking around the room. She watched everyone gawk at the female.

"Kid I'm gonna run to the café, ill meet you at home come on Patty." Not saying anything else she pulled her little sister out of the room.

"okay." Kid looked back at her as they left. He shook his head then looked back at Kira. "I was Thinking, we should have a party at my place. "

"That sounds fun!" Maka smiled.

"Sounds cool, I guess." Soul was leaning up against the wall his hands in his pockets.

"Sounds awesome!" BlackStar smiled crossing his arms and chuckling to himself.

'Eheheh.." Tsubaki smiled slightly, wondering what BlackStar was planning.

"Kira?" Kid looked at her, "We could spend some time together, catch up, get to meet knew friends. "

"Sound like a plan. " She smiled at the group.

After the crowd had left, Maka told Kira that she would be moving into the apartment with Soul and her, Due to Stein wanting them to be closer friends. Kira agreed on that.

"Mmmm!" Kira stretched standing up from the infirmary bed. She was alone in the room, Maka waiting outside the door with Soul. Kira looked around the room, her gaze stopped when she saw a glass bottle, with a blue liquid on the window pane. She tilted her head them walked over to it. She picked up the bottle, it was moist, and still cold. It left a ring of water on the window pane. How long had it been sitting there? She smiled the memory of that day back in England popped into her mind. She popped the top off and sipped the blue fizzy soda, it tingled her throat as she swallowed. She smiled once again then finished the soda. She sat the bottle upside down on the window pane and left the room.

"Hey look Stein!" Young Kira smiled "I can make it stand upside down."


	6. A Mothers Return

Chapter 6

A Mothers Return

She looked at herself in the mirror. What happened? She ran her fingers over the tattoos on her chest. She shook her head. Soul and BlackStar were at Steins getting her stuff. She had just gotten out of the shower at her old apartment. She was living with Maka and Soul now. She would be sharing a room with Maka. She sighed and slid on an old shirt of Souls he let her have. She pulled her skirt on then dried off her hair. 'The Tattoos…' She thought 'were they always there?' She opened the door and walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey how was the shower?" Maka was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"I have a question.." She walked over sitting down next to Maka.

"What is it?" She closed her book and set it aside.

"What do these tattoos mean?" Kira pulled her shirt down to show Maka the tattoos. Maka froze, The only other place she had seen those tattoos, was on Medusa. "M-Maka?" She tilted her head.

"Y-You're a…" Maka managed to say through her confusion.

"I'm A what?" She frowned

"Witch…" Maka backed away.

"How?" Kira Shook her head.

"Nyaaa!" A purple haired cat jumped onto Maka's lap. "Its obvious she's not going to hurt you Maka. She doesn't even know what she is."

"But Blair…" Maka pet her.

"I understand if you don't want me here…" Kira looked down.

"No," Maka shook her head "You're my friend, and I'm not going to let the fact that you being a witch stop me from protecting you like Stein asked." Maka gasped then covered her mouth. Kira didn't say anything. She looked at Maka then shook her head. She stood up and walked towards the door. She opened the door ignoring Maka telling her to stop. She ran down the hall leaving the complex.

She shivered her arms hugged tightly across her chest. She looked around and found herself in a dirty ally way. She knew Maka would of called Kid to come and find her. She shook her head. No, She didn't want to be found. She wondered the streets of Death City for hours. She finally got tired and leaned against a wall in a dark ally way. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath and sighs heavily.

"What is ever so wrong dear child of mine?" A female voice drifted out of the darkness.

"Wh-what?" Kiras eyes shot open, looking to find the body the voice came from.

"Thatss right," A blond-haired woman walked out of the shadows, slowly making her way to the startled Kira. "Mommy's back darling."

"Kira!" Kid was riding around Death City on his bored searching from the air while the rest ran the streets. No, He couldn't lose her again. He looked around frantically for her soul wave length but he couldn't find it. He growled at himself then went to see Maka.

"Maka.." He pulled up next to her and Soul, "Can you See her wave length?"

"No, " She shook her head " I-" Her sentence was interrupted with a blood curdling scream. The three looked at each other and ran towards the scream.

When the trio got to the source of the cry the saw the witch. She was standing there with their friend, blacked out, in her arms. Maka looked at Soul and nodded, Soul shifted into his weapon form.

"Such a darling young girl." Medusa ran her fingers down Kiras cheek.

"Get your hands off her!" Kid growled taking a step towards her.

"You," Medusa glared down at the reaper. "dare tell me to keep my hands off my child." She laughed. "I think not!" Medusa held her arm out and her vector arrows shot towards Kid. Just in time BlackStar came slashing threw the arrows with Tsubaki's Enchanted Sword mode. Medusa hissed, the retreated to her broom with Kira in her grap.

"No wait!" Kid called out.

" The girl is mine give it up." Medusa disappeared into the night sky with the young death scythe.

Medusa sighed looking down at her daughter. How did she lose her daughter? She shook her head, watching the night sky as her broom carried the two home. She leaned her daughters head against her chest, laying her cheek against her head. She closed her eyes.

They landed down in front of a house in the middle of a dark forest. Medusa held Kira in her arms, carrying her into the house then walking down stairs to a small room. It was her room, when she was little. Medusa laid Kira down on the bed. She stood looking down on her daughter. She crossed her arms then walked back up stairs.


	7. Brotherly Love

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Brotherly Love_**

Kiras eyes slowly fluttered open. She rolled her over in the bed. She groaned in pain gripping onto her side. She slowly opened her eyes looking around the room. It wasn't familiar. She slowly herself up, she was shaking holding herself tightly.

"I have a little sister?" A pink haired boy walked down the stairs, holding a tray with a bowl of soup on it. "I don't know how to deal with that.." He walked over and set the tray down on the night stand.

"Wh-Who are you?" Kira scooted back on the bed, looking up at the boy. She coughed leaning her head against the wall.

"I-I'm Crona.." The boy mumbled. "Did you know my blood is black?" He chuckled nervously, grabbing onto his arm.

"Why am I here…." Kira looked away. She was lightheaded

"Lady Medusa said she needed you." He looked around nervously. "Whats your name?"

"Im Kira Akane.."

"No your not." Medusa walked down the stairs and stood behind Crona. "Your name is Ryan" She crossed her arms.

"I grew up as Kira. " She attempted to stand up. Only to collapse back on the bed. "Why cant I transform.."

"I put a spell on you." Medusa walked to her side "Crona leave."

"Y-Yes!" The boy shivered when she said his name the practically ran up the stairs

Medusa looked down on the helpless girl. She could barely move. Medusa chuckled to herself setting her hand on her cheek. Kira jumped and slapped her hand away. Her mother hissed then slapped her across her face. Kira cringed looking down, she slowly reached her hand up to her own cheek. She looked up at Medusa, breaking the soul protect Anya had put on her. The moment Medusa felt the sheer power of Kiras wave lengths, she cringed.

"Ill…kill you.." Kiras eyes faded as she stood. Medusa backing up. Kira held out her hand and a beam of light shot out, a scythe appeared and she grasped it. Medusa held her hand out and her Vector Blade appeared in her hand. Kira lunged herself at the witch. With a loud bang the blades collided. Sparks flashed as Kira pressed her scythe to Medusa, her Vector blade starting to crack. Medusa growled then kicked her daughter in the gut sending her flying back into the wall, then ran up the stairs like the coward she is.

"Get back here and let me kill you.." Kira groaned then stood up. She cringed holding her right shoulder, a large splinter of wood sticking out of her. She collapsed to her knees, her scythe disappearing from her grasp. Her eyes coming back to life. Tears gathered in her eyes and she cried out in pain. She pulled herself up to her feet and tried to walk herself up the stairs, but she couldn't. She collapsed forward blacking out from pain.

"That bitch!" Medusa pounded her fist into the wall, She growled looking down. How will she handle the girl. She doesn't listen, The power of her soul, it was just as strong as the kishin. How can she get close to her?

"L-Lady Medusa.." Crona peeked around the corner looking at his mother.

"Go check on that wench, chain her up." Medusa smirked, looking at her son. Her son was weak enough to gain her trust.

"Y-yes!" Crona frantically nodded then ran down the stairs.

The pink haired boy looked down at his sister, He looked around the room. He panicked and kneeled down next to her, he grasped the stake of wood and pulled in out. Her body jerked as he did blood running out of the wound. Crona panicked and ripped off part of her shirt and pressed it against her wound. He kept pressure until the bleeding stopped. Then searched around for the first aid kit. He smiled slightly when he found one, then made his way back to his little sister. He sat down next to her and fished out gauze and antiseptic ointment from the kit. He looked down at her.

"Ryan.." He mumbled then slowly peeled of the blood soaked cloth from the wound. She cringed, letting out a small cry. His eyes widened. "S-sorry.." He knew she couldn't hear. He cleaned the wound as gently as he could and then dressed it. He sighed looking down at her. Even though he had just met her, he wanted to protect her. He moved her hair from her face, oh no, she was pretty to. "I don't know how to deal with a pretty sister.." He mumbled "Too many boys would like her, How do I deal with that?" He tilted his head looking down at her. What would he do? Lady Medusa wanted to bring her nothing but pain. He shook his head.

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" He panicked, then stopped. "Protect her.." He mumbled putting his hand on her cheek. He leaned down slowly. "Ill… Ill… protect you Kira…" He kissed her forehead softly. He blushed softly then smiled at himself. He was happy he had a little sister. He was happy he finally had a reason besides serving Lady Medusa. To protect his little sister, that would come first from now on.

"Crona! Chain that thing up!" Medusa yelled at the boy from up stairs.

"Y-Yes!" Crona jumped, he shook his head then picked up his sister.


	8. The Beginning Of A New Resonance

Chapter 8

The Beginning Of A New Resonance

Kira eventually woke up. Finding herself chained up against the wall. She looked around, her vision was blurry and her body pained with each movement. She groaned hitting the back of her head against the wall behind her. She slowly closed her eyes. She sensed three souls upstairs, The witch Medusas, Crona's, and another. It was close to Crona, practically on top of him. She cringed as the wound on her shoulder throbbed in pain. She closed her eyes, slowly blacking out again. When she opened her eyes she was drifting threw the void that was her souls cradle.

She looked around the void seeing her soul amongst countless others, the souls of her weapons. When Meisters looked at her, they only saw her soul, the soul containing many. Her soul wasn't like the others, being the type of weapon she was, the souls of the kishin eggs she had eaten to make herself a death scythe. She has stolen there weapon form. She drifted to her soul, seeing the mix of weapon, witch and meister in it. Her mother had found a way with the darkest magic she could to make her a soul stealer. She was so young when she was put through so much pain. She shook her head. How did she forget these things? Were they bound when she was sealed as a child? She reached out to touch her soul. It was warm, but there was something missing. She could put her finger on what it was.

She pushed the thought from her mind and opened her eyes to find Medusa staring at her. Kira jumped hitting her head on the wall. Medusa laughed then grasped her face making Kira look at her. Kira growled trying to move away. Medusa clawed her cheek smiling then taking a vile letting he blood drip into it.

Kira looked at Medusa then sighed. She started giving up hope that she would be saved. Crona walked down the stairs holding a tray.

"L-Lady Medusa.. She should eat.." He looked around nervously.

"I guess your right.." Medusa capped the vile then walked out of the room.

"Im sorry about her.." He set the tray on the night stand and took a napkin and wiped the blood from her face. He licked the napkin cleaning the smeared blood from her cheek.

"its fine.." She mumbled softly.

"Here.." He picked up the bowl of soup he had made for her and went to feed her a spoon. She looked at him the let him feed her.

Hours later, after she had finished eating. Medusa had made the chains longer, allowing her to sit down. She relaxed leaning up against the wall, She sighed then reached over and pulled the blanket and pillow from the bed. She laid her head down on the pillow pulling the blanket over her.

"A-Are you still awake?" Crona slowly walked down the stairs, holding a bag in his hands.

"I am.." She looked up at him "Why?"

"I brought a change of clothes… I-Its one of Lady Medusas old suites… it was the only thing that would of fit you… a-and I came to check your wounds…" He shifted nervously.

"Alright.. " She sat up. "Can you take these chains off?"

"Promise not to run.. I don't want Lady Medusa to hurt you again… " He kneeled next to her, setting the bag down.

"I promise," She nodded holding her chained wrists out to him.

"Mm.." Crona unlocked the chains "Here turn around…"

"Mkay.." She nodded then turned around. Crona gently pulled the gauze from the wound. She cringed closing her eyes.

"S-Sorry.." He looked at the wound, "I-Its healing well.." He pulled a first aid kit out of the bag and starts cleaning the wound. She cringed looking down. He frowned then finished dressing the wound.

"Ouch.." She looked at him,

"Heh.." Crona looks away, "You can change now…" He handed her the bag then turned his back to her.

"Hey Crona.." She started to undress. "Why would you treat me like this? Wouldn't Medusa hurt you if she found out?"

"You're my little sister.. " He mumbled "I can deal with protecting you.."

"Thank you.." She slid her clothes off then slid into Medusas clothes. The chest was a bit tight, but it fit well. She looked down. "Do you have a brush or something? My hair is tangled.."

"R-Right!" Crona got up, "Ill be right back.." He got up and walked up stairs.

She looked around, She was alone. She could escape. She stood up and started to walk to the stairs. But what would happen to Crona? She looked down then sat back down waiting for her older brother. She looked up at him as he walked down the stair, a brush in his hand.

"H-Here.." He sat down in front of her. "Turn around ill brush your hair.." He smiled nervously.

"Okay." She smiled turning around, He gently brushed out her hair.

"Your hairs so long and beautiful.." He ran his fingers though her hair then brought it up and smells her hair.

"Thank you.." She blushes softly. "Crona.. Lets leave…" She looked back at him

"Crona leave the room. " Medusa walked down the stairs.

"But… " Crona looked at Medusa then at Kira. He hugged Kira close whispering "Ill be back" in her ear then walked out of the room.

"Wh-What do you want?" Kira looked at the witch growling slightly.

"He took the chains off and you didn't run.." She looked at her. "You must care for him. " Medusa smirked pulling out a small syringe full of a black substance. "Give me your arm if you want him to live. "

"Your horrible…" She looks down then holds her arm out to her mother.

"Thank you " She smirked grabbing her arm and jabbing the needle into her vain, injecting the black substance into her.

"A-Ahh!" She cringed pulling her arm back, the syringe falling to the floor.

"Tsk." Medusa laughed then walked up the stairs, coming face to face with Crona. "Stay away from her." She walked past him without another word.

Crona tapped the shoulder of his sleeping sister shoulder, He put his hand over her mouth while she woke up. He put his fingers to his to his lip shushing her. He stood up holding his hand out to her. She looked up at him, then reached her hand out and took his hand. He pulled her up and hugged her close. She hugged him back holding onto him. She hides her face in his chest. He lets her go then takes her hand and leads her to the stairs. She holds onto his hand staying close to him. He slowly leads her up the stairs, then through her house and out the front door.

She looks around as she and Crona find there way back to the city. She grips onto her brothers hand tightly, She was all he had at the moment. How would she get back home though? She looked at Crona who was panicking himself.

"Hey, " She hugged him close, "Its going to be okay.." She held him

"Ill keep you safe.." He wrapped his arms around her. He rested his hand on the back of her head holding her close to him.

"Kira!" Stein along with Kid, Maka, BlackStar and there weapons ran up with him.

"Who are you?" Crona's eyes darkened turning them around so his body blocked hers. He was hiding her.

"Give Kira back!" Kid growled aiming his twin pistols at Crona.

"I will not hand my sister over to people I do not know, I cant handle her being in danger." Crona held his little sister close.

"Crona," She looked up at him "Its okay, I know them. " She stepped out of his arms and took his hand. She smiled at him. He nods gripping her hand. She led him over to the group.

"Guys, this is my brother Crona" She smiled. Kid dropped his twin pistols and pulled Kira into a tight hug. She smiled hugging him back tightly. Crona gripped his arm looking at the embrace.

"Hes hugging my sister … I don't know how to deal with this…" He at the crowd.


	9. Bonds Of Time

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Bonds Of Time**_

"Kid come on man, it looks perfect, " Soul looked at his friend.

"Its not symmetrical!" Kid whined collapsing to the floor.

"Bro the only thing not symmetrical about you is your hair and your balls ." BlackStar laughed at his remark

"Wahhhaaha!" Kid whined and pouted "I am asymmetrical garbage!"

"Ugh.." Soul pulled Kid to his feet. "Pull yourself together, remember when you told me she said she loved you?"

"That was over eight years ago.." Kid sniffled and stepped away from him.

"eight years ago, you hair was unsymmetrical and im sure you didn't have balls then." Soul grunted. "Get over it anyway, its just a party."

"I guess your right.." Kid looked down. "Crona how you holding up?"

"I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona was sitting in the corner of the room his hands on his head.

"Maka .. Tsubaki.." Kira looked at herself in the mirror. Maka had curled her hair and pinned it up. Tsubaki had done a bit of make-up on her. Kira looked at her face, they did a nice job. Her cheeks were slightly blushed, and her lips were a deep red, her eyes were a smokey gray pink. She looked better than she usually though. She looked down at the black dress Tsubaki had taken her to buy. The dress fit her perfectly, it was backless and side less. She looked at her chest, She cringed a bit, the dress showed her tattoos.

"Hey.." Maka smiled at her. "Its fine no one will know. I already had discussed it with Kid and the others. "

"besides you look beautiful." Tsubaki smiled at her.

"Thank you.." She blushed slightly.

She looked around the room. There were so many people. Maka walked up to her with Soul following her. He stopped and blushed slightly then shook his head and stood next to Maka.

"You look nice." Soul looked over Kira.

"Thanks. " She smiled.

"Shouldn't you hide the snakes?" Souls eyes rested on her chest. She looked down. Maka elbowed him in his ribs. Soul grunted.

"don't say that." Maka glared at him.

She sighed leaning against the wall. She looked down at her glass of punch. Where was Crona? Where was Kid? She swirled the liquid in her glass.

"R-ryan.." Crona walked up to her. "H-How was your night so far?"

"Good.." She didn't want to say she had been alone for most of the night. Maka had taken Soul home, he had drank to much already. "How about you?" She sighed.

"I was wondering around looking for you." He leaned against the wall next to her. "Kid pulled me aside to ask what had happened while you were kidnapped." He tapped her glass. "That Liz girl, she doesn't like you."

"I assumed." She handed him her glass and he took a sip.

"I don't know how to deal with so many people.." He handed the glass back.

"Me neither." She sighed then set the glass on the table.

"Kira." Kid walked up to her, "come dance with me."

"what?" She looked at him,

"dance," He held his hand out to her. "With me."

She nodded then took his hand. He smiled and led her out to the dance floor. She held his hand looking back at Crona. He smiled at her, enjoying the fact his sister was having a good time. She smiled and Kid turned to her and put his hand on her waist. She blushed slightly, but it wasn't noticeable She placed her hand on his shoulder and the music started to play.

"We haven't danced in a while." Kid smiled as he took lead in the Waltz.

"Its been at least seven years." She followed his lead, She smiled and leaned her head against his chest. They slowly danced along to the song. She closed her eyes thinking back to before she left.

"I missed you Kira. " He moved to wrap his arms around her.

"I missed you to.." She wrapped her arms around him. Now they were swaying back and forth slowly to the music. He leaned his cheek against her head holding her close to him. The rest of the night was them, catching up, getting to know one another again. Becoming the best of friends like they were seven years ago. Crona had joined them in conversation. The three stayed up til dawn, all falling asleep in Kids bed. Liz, had argued with her a few times. Each time being stopped by Kid. It was surprisingly a good end to a perfect day.


	10. Moving Day

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Moving Day**_

Kira sighed as she lugged a box up the stairs. Her thing had finally shipped in from Germany. She set the box down at the door to the new apartment she was able to buy. She curses then runs back down the stairs and grabs the keys from the moving truck. She looks up at the sun, it was the dead of summer and a boiling hot day. She couldn't wait to get inside and turn on the air conditioner. She walks back up the stairs, Crona was at the DWMA talking with Lord Death about their mother. She searched through the chain of keys until she got the right one then unlocked the door.

"Yo Kira!" Soul called up to her. She turned around to see him, and Maka at the bottom of the stairs. "Need help?"

"Sure thing," She called down, "Start bringing boxes up, " She smiled then picked up the box at her feet and walked into the quite large two bedroom apartment. She walked over to the window in the living room and set the box down on the way. She smiles looking out the window placing her hand on the window..

"Where do you want them?" Maka and Soul walked into the apartment both holding a box.

"Here is fine, I need to look through them" She pointed to the box she had placed down.

"Where are the rooms?" Maka looked around only seeing the Kitchen and living room.

"Up stairs. it's a two story place." She walked over and opened a closet that had stairs in it leading up, "Im gonna take the door off."

"That's cool, how big are they?"

"Pretty big." She walked up the stairs. "come look, " Maka and Soul looked at each other then followed her up. She showed them the large master bed room with a bay window and connected bathroom. "This is my room," She walked across the hall and opened the door to another large room, but not as big as the first. "And this is Cronas room." She walked to the end of the hall and opened the bathroom door it was a decent size bathroom, walk in shower, large tub.

"Wow.." Maka was slightly jealous.

"This is what you bought with all the rent money we had to pay?" Soul looked at her,

"Eheheh, yeah it is. " Kira rubbed the back of her head. "This and a few other things, at the moment that is my only source of money."

"I see.." Maka nodded, "Come on lets finish getting the boxes." She trotted down the stairs, Soul and Kira following her.

"That was sooo much lifting" Maka waved her noodle arms and collapsed on the couch that they had just brought in.

"You are weak. " Soul looked at her, then to Kira who was flexing. "Is that all?"

"Yeah it is. " Kira smiled at him.

"Cool, how about some drinks?" Soul plopped down on the couch, "Deaths Café, my treat." He prodded Makas side causing her to jump and squeak.

"Stop that." She growled her cheeks flushing a dark pink. Soul laughed and nodded.

"sounds like a plan" Kira smiled.

"Alright." Soul stood up "lets go."

Soul opened the door for the girl, following them in. Maka ordered and iced green tea. Soul asked for a hot chocolate. Kira had trouble deciding between an iced mocha coffee and a double chocolate frappachino. She eventually chose the double chocolate frap. She sipped it happily as she and her friends chatted.

"Hey, should we invite the others?" Maka pulled out her cell phone.

"Sure " Soul set his hot chocolate down.

"Mkay." Maka started to type on her phone.

About an hour later Kid, Liz, and Patty walked into the Café. Kira stood and hugged Kid.. Liz grimaced at them then took a seat next to Maka. She cringed slightly scooting closer to Soul. Soul shook his head. Kid took a seat next to Kira, Patty next to Liz. The waitress came over and took their orders, Liz ordered an iced tea, Patty got the same. Kid shared with Kira.

"BlackStar and Tsubaki couldn't come." Maka shifted away from Liz's dark aura.

"Not cool." Soul groaned leaning back in his chair.

"Ehh." Maka shrugged. "at least it wont get out of control." She chuckled a bit.


	11. The Annoyances

**_Chapter 11_**

**_The annoyances_**

"Ryan.." Crona nervously tapped on her bedroom door. "M-May I come in?"

"it's the middle of the night Crona.." She sat up rubbing her eyes. She tossed her blanket off and went to open her door. She was met wit Crona hugging the pillow she had given him. "Are you okay?" She looked at him.

"I-Its Ragnarok.." He buried his face in the pillow. "He wont calm down. " Just then the black blood demon that had been put in him burst from his back.

"You're the one that cant calm down." the thing beat on his head.

"I cant deal with this.." Crona curled up hugging his knee.

"Yo Ragnarok." Kira said the punched the thing square in the face as it looked at her.

"Ow what was that for!" The thing yelled at her.

" I will." She grabbed it making it look at her. "Single handedly, find a way to separate you from my brother." She growled at it.

"I-I-I Im sorry!" Ragnarok cried then hid behind Crona. "I-Ill be nice!" It disappeared back into Crona.

"Th-thank you Ryan.." Crona slowly stood back up.

"Its no problem, " She smiled.

Kid sighed rolling over in his bed. He had a wonderful night talking with Kira and the others. BlackStar wasn't there, but it was still a good night. He smiled to himself when he realized he was thinking about how cute she looked with her hair up. He sat there thinking about her. Suddenly there was a scratch at his window. He jerked up looking around. He stood up from his bed to find a small gray and white kitten mewing and pawing at his window. He tiltled his head and opened his window, then reached out and picked it up.

"How did you get here you little cutie." He closed his window with the kitten in his arms. The kittens response was a loud purr and a mew that was almost as cute as it was. Kid chuckled softly then sat on his bed. "I think you'll be a house warming present for Kira." He scratched the kittens head smiling.

"Yo Kid, " Liz knocked at his door opening it slowly.

"Yes Liz?" He looked back at her the kitten pawing at his cheek.

"What do you see in that witch?" Liz ignored the kitten, "Shes a witch for goodness sake."

"I know she is." Kids tone grew stern. "But has she ever tried to hurt anyone? Shes also a death scythe, which means she had to kill a witch herself." Kid stood up, setting the kitten on his bed. "Why cant you understand, I love her?"

Liz hesitated, She looked down. "Because I love you!" She yelled then ran from his room. Kid didn't chase her, he had already knew that. He shook his head. He had told her before to get over it shes his weapon. Only his weapon. Her and Patty were not of his love interest. His heart has belonged to Kira since she risked her life to save him. He saw the passion in her eyes, the truth about how she felt about him that day.

He smiled to himself then crawled back into his bed, resting his head on his pillow. The kitten crawled up to his face and laid next to him on the pillow. Kid looked up at the roof, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Kid awoke several hours later. He was chained up to a wall, his hands and feet shackled. He couldn't move. He looked around frantically when a female figure walked up to him.

"It seems you may be the only way to get my daughter to listen." Medusa looked at him with a rather large grin on her face.


	12. Paralyzer

**_Chapter 12_**

**_Paralyzer_**

"What do you mean?" Kid looked at her. "My father will find you!" He growled.

"No." She laughed. "Im using you to lure my daughter to me." She walked up to him, gripping onto his chin. "And once I get control of her, ill have her kill you."

"Your horrible, she would never do that." Kid jerked his face from her grasp.

"Oh but she will." Medusa smiled then walked from the room.

"Kira!" Maka pounded her Kiras door.

"What is it?" Kira opened the door rubbing her eyes.

"Kid has gone missing." Maka was breathing heavily she had ran all the way from the DWMA.

Kira froze, then shook her head and walked up to her room. She threw her door open and went through her clothes. Maka had followed her up.

"What are you doing?" She stopped at the door.

"Im going to find him." Kira pulled out the Medusas robes. "don't stop me."

"I wont, ill join you." She looks at Kira.

"Crona do you think you can help?"

"I-I don't want Ryan back with Medusa." He looked down.

"I wont be in danger if your with me." Kira looked at him dressed in the robes, with a few changes she had made to it.

"Ill go.. Just to protect you" Crona looked at her.

"Thank you" She hugs him.

"as long as your safe" He hugged back.

"Lets get going." Maka put her hand on Kiras shoulder. "Stein, Papa, Soul, BlackStar, and Tsubaki are at the edge of the city waiting. " The trio looked at one another then nodded and headed out the door.

"Wheres Liz and Patty?" Kira said as she walked up to the group. "They should be here. "

"We are.. " Liz walked up with Patty following behind her.

"good I have a plan. " Stein gathered the group.

"What is it?" Maka looked at him.

"I want Crona and Kira to travel up front and alone." Stein turned the screw in his head, "It must be Medusa trying to get them back. "

"Then why leave them alone?" Soul looked at Kira. "Wouldn't it be dangerous?"

"Yes, but it would lure her out, Maka and you will be off to the right, Spirit and I will be behind, and Liz and Patty to the left." Stein looked at Soul. "Is that okay?"

"I guess." Soul huffed.

"Lets get going.." Kira growled, her eyes were fading again. Maka looked at Stein as Kira walked away. Stein shook his head.

"W-Wait up.." Crona ran after her. "Are you okay?" He looked at her.

"Yeah, im good." She smiled at him. He tilted her head, worried about her.

'Does she love him that much?' He thought to himself.

"Im not seeing anything.." Kira growled as they walked through the forest.

"Its so dark, how can you see? " Crona looked at her.

"I just can." She looked around. She stopped feeling her soul drop. She couldn't move. Someone had a hold of her. She turned to look around. There was no one there.

"Whats wrong?" Crona stopped in front of her. She couldn't move, She couldn't talk. What could she do?

"Nothings wrong." Medusa hissed as she walked out from the shadows of the forest. She grinned walking up to Kira. She placed her hand on her cheek. "So easily captured darling" She smirked admiring how her daughter had come to have such smooth skin.

"Medusa.." Crona pointed his demon sword at the witch. She turned to look at him. "I cant let you hurt her!"

"Oh?" Medusa held her hand out her Vector blade appearing in her hand.

'Where are the others?' Kira frantically panicked, 'wait.' She thought back to the modifications that she had made on the robes. 'the tail,' Her eyes focused on the witch. Medusa hadn't noticed the arrow tail of Kiras robes swaying back and forth. The arrow shot out plunging itself into Medusas chest. Medusa froze, shocked at what had happened. She didn't flinch. 'oh no..' Kira panicked again. Medusa slowly turned her head to look at Kira.


End file.
